CBBC Raven’s Top 10 Super-Villain Upsets
Intro Starting all the way back in 1992 with the TV show Knights and Warriors, the warrior antagonists formed a team of their own, gathering up a ton of villains to get revenge on Raven’s warriors and their trusted allies. Sometimes, even the best of these bad guys make costly mistakes. These are the Top 10 Super-Villain Upsets of all time. No. 10: Plague – 2008 Nicknamed the Walking Tower, Plague is one of the most fiercest warriors in the game, participating in several events. During 2007, he competed the Oklahoma City Relay Showdown. The next season, Plague made it all the way to the Vegas Finals, but mistimed his steps and fell on Snake Run, the very first obstacle of the course. No. 9: Nemo the Anti-Christ – 2010 A biblical antagonist in the American Dad show, Nemo the Anti-Christ is one of many villains in the cartoon franchise. In 2009, he was plotting with some clowns against Lucy Hale, who was dressed as Catwoman, so he can put her under his criminal control. Many villains expected him to be a breakout star in 2010, but at Cockatoo Island, he tripped on the Propeller Bar when he didn’t have a good jump on the trampoline with Edward saying out the 2003 Disney Pixar movie Finding Nemo. Lucy didn’t let that stop her, though. She is one of a few hosts who will appear in Season 9 of Punk’d. No. 8: Director Dangerous – 2011 This leader of the Bald and Dangerous group is the main antagonist on Poptropica’s Spy Island. In 2011, despite having seeing his four comrades fall onto Bambi and Faline’s house traps in Chicago, Director D decided to run the course, so he can power up a satellite to vaporize everyone’s hair. Shockingly, Director D couldn’t get past the Rolling Log, the second obstacle of the Cleveland course and this broke his consecutive streak of letting his B.A.D. agents claim the win for Huxley’s Society. This was also Bambi’s second appearance in the 21st century. No. 7: The Puppet Master – 2005 In the upcoming 4th season of Matt Hatter Chronicles, the Puppet Master would place his victims under his control with a magical flute after he paralyses them with laughing gas, making them giggle uncontrollably. In 2005, the clown didn’t have as much luck. On May 26, he watched his followers get eaten and killed by sharks flying out of a twister in Olvera Street. The Puppet Master still managed to survive the attack, but was unbelievably taken out by the Cargo Crossing in the L.A. Backlot. No. 6: Ninja Doomlander – 2004 Known as the Master of Evil, the Ninja Doomlander was one of many bosses in the upcoming Skylanders: Imaginators game. With Kaos’s hologram as his guide, who will give him mystical powers as he gets hit by the player, this monster will become difficult to beat as his health meter gets lower. During 2004, a Ninja Warrior course was built outside Kansas City's Union Station and the Season 2 warriors were excited to see how far Willow will go. His followers would end up disappointed, though, as he couldn’t get past the Tire Swing obstacle and failed to move forward from the qualifying round. No. 5: Gary Smith – 2009 Coming off back-to-back appearances in the 2006 videogame Bully, where he took on Jimmy Hopkins, many villains has high hopes for Gary Smith. Things were looking good as he managed to cause a riot in the Racing World City, Indianapolis, and caused the warriors into an endless fight against many of his companions. But fate would prove it wasn’t in the cards for Gary as he attempted the speed through the Indianapolis course, but lost his grip on the Downhill Pipe Drop. No. 4: Brawler Doomlander – 2013 The second Doomlander in the upcoming Skylanders: Imaginators video-game for PS3, the Brawler Doomlander was part of Kaos’s army to dominate the universe. He missed the midway point of 2013 due to having being over-powered by Kion and his Lion Guard team in the Steel City, but returned to the city looking to make a statement. The Brawler Doomlander warped himself back to Pittsburgh with Kaos’s mind magic skills, but he was clearly exhausted. The D. Brawler fell on the Quad Steps, the very first obstacle of the Pittsburgh course. This was the Pride Landers’ last appearance in the outside world and they have seen retired living back at their home in Africa. No. 3: Dr. Tucker – 2009 During the Halloween show in Philadelphia, this rat scientist known for tormenting the rodents cruelly was one of the trickiest villains in the film. At the Richmond Power Plant, Dr. Tucker was looking to turn Rohak into a rat for his nasty experiment. Tucker should’ve let go earlier, though, because he ended up slipping on the Double Dipper, ending his run for the year. No. 2: Chucky – 2011 Making his appearances in the horror films, the Child’s Play franchise, Chucky is a serial killer who has known for committing so many crimes and murdering a lot of people in the series. Chucky’s first appearance in the outside world was in 2011 and he was targeting Gandalf, a hero from the LOTR Trilogy. Unfortunately, at the Universal Orlando Resort, Chucky fell on the Log Runner when many thought Tiana Webberley would be able to make it through the whole thing. No. 1: Goldfist – 2008 Goldfist is one of, if not, the most diabolical villains in the Raven: Mission Impossible Franchise. In the upcoming CITV show Spy School, he will appear in every episode in every season, bullying the warriors and humiliating Agent J and L. Making his second appearance in 2008, it looked like Goldfist was out to prove something as he raced against David Campbell in the Las Vegas strip. Goldfist couldn’t find any signs of redemption, though, and he fell on the very first obstacle of Stage 1, Snake Run. Shortly after, he announced his revenge on the warriors, but left the door open for a return in 2012. Category:Videos Category:Links Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2013 Category:Shocking Moments Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:Raven: Havoc Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 2 - The Plague Virus Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Raven: Spy Squad Category:Raven: Mega Disasters 2: The Lituya Bay Megatsunami Category:Raven: Mega Disasters 3: The Maullin Earthquake Category:Raven: Home Alone 3 - The New Deer On The Block Category:Raven: The Rise of Chucky Category:Raven: The Lion King Returns